tumblrponyfandomcom-20200213-history
Ask the SSSST Ponies
Ask the SSSST Ponies is an ask blog, there are 5 characters, Summer Hearts, Sketch Heart, Star Sketch, Sugar Sprinkles, and Thunder Blitz. It was created July 2013, Ask The SSSST Ponies is inactive with zero signs of returning. Summer Hearts Summer Hearts is a pony who likes to have fun, she loves her friends but also hate to seem them fighting. She considers her BFFS as Sugar Sprinkles, Star Sketch, Sketch Heart, and Thunder Blitz. Summer Hearts loves to play pranks on her friends most of the times. Summer Hearts loves to go outside and have a nice time biking. Whenever she sees Sugar Sprinkles and Star Sketch in a bad mood she can make them happy. Summer Hearts loves drama, and action and hates being bored. Summer Hearts is also a pegasus Skin Color: Pink, ( FCA5C9 ) Main Color: Pink and Yellow, ( F95072 ) ( FEF073 ) Eye color: Green (6FEE8D ) Cutie Mark: Bike Sketch Heart She is an alicorn who is an artist and paints a lot.She is the owner of an art gallery in Ponyville. She is apart of the Royal family in Canterlot but she followed her heart and moved to Ponyville. She loves art and showing it to her friends. Sometimes she has a short temper when someone annoys her. Sometimes she is shy and doesn't like to be bored. She is loved by Thunder Blitz very much. She is usually busy with royal duties. Skin colour: White ( ECEDF1 ) Mane colour: Brown ( C26527 ) Eye colour: Brown ( A55518 ) Cutie Mark: Heart between two pens Star Sketch She is a Unicorn who loves to hang out with her friends. She is not completely outgoing, but she will go out if she is going with her friends. She is good at drawing and she loves it, but she loathes paint. If she'd been asked to draw something, she draws it without stopping. She doesn't give up on things, not even reading stories. She isn't very supernatural, she is a regular unicorn. Unlike Sketch Heart, she doesn't own an art gallery, but she tries to contribute with her. Both Star Sketch and Sketch Heart make marvelous art, but Star Sketch hates painting because it ruins her sketches. Sometimes she is a talking dictionary. Skin Color: Blue, ( 73D3FB ) Mane color: Dark Blue, Brown ( 1125AF ) , ( A6551B ) Eye Color: Green ( 68F2AC ) Cutie Mark: Scribbling pencil Sugar Sprinkles Sugar Sprinkles is an earth pony who makes cupcakes she is usually depressed and miserable. She loves Summer Hearts the most because she cheers her up in a way nobody can. She loves humor, she sometimes is gloomy because she thinks everyone hates her but she is the best friends anyone ever had. While Sugar Sprinkles makes cupcakes she could add to much sugar and become very, very hyper or she could faint. Skin Color: Periwinkle ( 9B75E3 ) Mane Color: Light Pink ( FC9AB1 ), Cherry Red ( E2224E ) Eye Color: Dark Purple ( 9F3BC1 ) Cutie Mark: Cupcake Thunder Blitz Thunder Blitz is a pegasus who has the same personalities as Rainbow Dash and is a good fighter. Unlike other pegasi she can shoot electricity with her hooves.She likes SSBB and other stuff and she is good at drawing too. She has enemies to fight and she's always the winner. She is also adventerous and a fast flyer. Out of all the friends, she loves Sketch Heart the most. Skin Color: Bright yellow ( FAEB7B ) Mane Color: Dark grey and gold ( 484848) ( FBCA32 ) Eye color: Gold ( FBCA32 ) Cutie Mark: Electric Hazard Symbol Category:Ask